Sureshot (TF2017)
Sureshot from The Transformers (2017 TV Series). Bio Sureshot is an ego that holds a gun. He's too skillful for his chestplate, too skillful for his chestplate. His shooting is great. And he's too much for Iacon and even Cybertron, Femax and Nebulon. And he's too skillful to take orders Or work with stupid stubbies. The big red guy can stuff it. He's a marksman — you know what that means — '' ''And he shoots his laser gun on the front lines... On the front lines, on the front lines, yeah. He shoots his laser gun on the front lines. And he's too skillful for this song... Sureshot's Targetmaster partner Spoilsport is just as good at marksmanship as him, and he hates that. History Arc 3 Sureshot was one of many Autobots living in an unnamed city on Cybertron. The city was eventually incinerated by Scorponok's Decepticons; Sureshot was among the numerous Autobots captured and marched off toward the smelting pools. Only a timely attack by Fortress Maximus's band saved them, driving off their Decepticon captors. Sureshot apparently joined Fortress Maximus's group at this point; he was part of the group of Autobots who abandoned the war under the leadership of Fortress Maximus, attempting to give peace a chance on the new world of Nebulos. Their efforts at peaceful coexistence with the natives were destabilized by mistrust and treachery, however, prompting Fortress Maximus to make a desperate bid for peace. Sureshot was one of nearly a dozen Autobots who gave up their personal weapons to the Nebulans as a sign of cooperation — a major sacrifice for Sureshot, to be sure. |Ring of Hate| The arrival of the Decepticons was almost beneficial for the Autobots, as it compelled the Autobots and Nebulans to work together by binary bonding into integrated Headmaster pairings. After Scorponok and his army made a deal with the unscrupulous Lord Zarak and became Headmasters themselves, though, they were able to use Zarak's connections and Mindwipe's hypnotic power to turn public Nebulan sentiment against the Autobots. Sureshot and many of his fellow warriors were still weaponless, and now leaderless after Fortress Maximus and the Headmasters were captured by Zarak's crew. Luckily, some Nebulans still believed in Maximus's partner, Peer Galen, and had themselves bio-mechanically engineered to transform into weapons that would replace those the Autobots lost. In defending the Nursery botanical gardens, Sureshot first combined with his Nebulan partner Spoilsport as an Autobot Targetmaster. Unfortunately, this mission ended in disaster; though the Autobots proved more than a match for their opponents, their battle was simply too destructive, and left The Nursery in ruins. Shortly thereafter, the Autobots chose to abandon Nebulos rather than allow the war to continue raging over an innocent new world. |Brothers in Armor| After leaving Nebulos, Sureshot and the crew of Steelhaven followed an Autobot distress call to the planet called Earth. During the long journey, they had Fortress Maximus heavily upgraded into a larger, more powerful body. Spoilsport was a bit unsettled by the new war-like outlook of their leader, Galen, but the latter insisted he was merely changing to fit the circumstances they had been dealt. A battle between the Autobot and Decepticon Headmasters proved costly, as Galen died protecting an Earthling from Scorponok. He passed on his control helmet to this boy, Spike Witwicky, leaving Fortress Maximus and the Autobots in his hands. |Trial by Fire| After Spike introduced the Targetmasters to his father, they left to rescue his younger brother from the Decepticons. Upon landing on the enemy's island-base however, they were driven back by its automated defenses. Sureshot was ultimately unable to pursue the Decepticons when the whole landmass transformed into a rocketship, and blasted off into space. |The Desert Island of Space| Afterwards, Steelhaven's crew united with the other Autobots on board the Ark. Unfortunately, the Ark's commander, Grimlock, was difficult to deal with, and so their meetup resulted in a ritual battle for Autobot supremacy between him and Blaster on Earth's moon. Sureshot disembarked along with the rest of the Steelhaven crew to watch the fight. |Totaled| Meanwhile, Earth was coming apart at the seams due to a timestorm caused by the displacement of Galvatron, Scourge, and Cyclonus from Earth's future. Optimus Prime, Grimlock, and Fortress Maximus held court, and decided an attack on the future Decepticon's underground base was due. During the battle, shockingly, Optimus and others were displaced to limbo by Rodimus Prime and other Autobots from the future. Believing these future Autobots were imposters, responsible for the apparent deaths of Optimus and the other displaced Autobots, Fortress Maximus led a vengeful charge. Sureshot took on the future Kup alongside their Kup, Grimlock, Hardhead, Crosshairs, and Pointblank. By the time the truth was learned, the stakes had shifted, and the future and present Autobots, including Grimlock, teamed up to face the combined might of Galvatron and a clone of Megatron. |Time Wars| Trivia *Steve Bulen reprises his role as Sureshot. Changes *Sureshot & Spoilsport didn't appear in Trial by Fire! Category:Articles by Trachodon56 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Autobots Category:Targetmasters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Characters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Autobots